dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
HellFire Destroyer (3.5e Prestige Class)
HellFire Destroyer There is no art behind the HellFire Destroyer, only few mages whose body have experienced and overcome the fire of hell upon their skin can wield completely the power of the Hellfire. They spread terror and destruction, whoever cross their way will know the true meaning of suffering and will experience the pain of hell even before death, the nature of the HellFire Destroyer brings him to a path of destruction. Their body is just a vehicle through which the most terrifying powers of the Hellfire are displayed at their full potential. Becoming a HellFire Destroyer The HellFire destroyer's power takes origin from his very soul, constantly enveloped by the HellFire, his spellcasting abilities allow him to use it in ways no other mage have ever dared to. It embodies the strenght that only the purity of the Element fire can give making the sorcerer an outstanding fighter without recurring to his usual spells. Class Features All of the following are class features of the HellFire Destroyer, all his spell-like abilities have a spell level equal to a half of the HellFire Destroyer level. : At every level, the HellFire Destroyer gain new spells per day and an increase in caster level (and spells known, if applicable) as if she had also gained a level in a arcane spellcasting class to which she belonged before adding the prestige class level. She does not, however, gain any other benefit a character of that class would have gained. If she had more than one arcane spellcasting class before becoming a HellFire Destroyer, he must decide to which class to add each level for the purpose of determining spells per day, caster level, and spells known. (Sp): The HellFire Destroyer can focus his energies into an high temperature air blast that knocks whoever in a range of 30 feet from him beside the reduced range, this ability works like Gust of Wind but Large creatures are affected like medium ones .Using this ability takes one Standard action and cannot be used again before 1d4 rounds after usage. (Su): The HellFire Destroyer retains the heat energies from casting many fire spells and begins to meld them into armor. The HellFire Destroyer gains a natural armor bonus equal to his HellFire Destroyer level. He is under a constant endure elements effect. (Ex): The Hellfire Destroyer has been through hell in their life and has gained endurance because of this. The Hellfire Destroyer gains +4 to Strength, Constitution and Dexterity. (Su): thanks to the Infernal Nature of his powers the HellFire destroyer can Melt anything he please, he can fuse up to 220 lbs (100kgs) of matter per day for each level of HellFire Destroyer. This ability works just like Transmute Rock to Lava does; entering in contact with the molten rock will result in an immediate d12 damage and the subject will also have to pass a DC 15 Fortitude throw to avoid taking 1D6 fire damage each round. (Su): The Hellfire Destroyer was hardened through the fires. The Hellfire Destroyer gains his Strength to AC, Initiative and all saving throws. This stacks with and existing abilities and traits the Hellfire Destroyer currently possesses. (Su): At 2nd Level, as a free action, the HellFire Destroyer can set anything on fire with the only the power of his mind; the target in order to avoid being enveloped by flames must surpass a Fortitude check Dc:15+HellFire Destroyer Level, if he doesen't it will receive 1D6 Fire damage per Round. This ability can also be casted on Ice and Water, but instead of taking fire, the element will start melting or vaporizing. (Su): Once per the HellFire Destroyer level divided by 3 a day, the HellFire Destroyer can create upon himself a very resistant armor made out of dense Lava which gives a D12 +Constitution modifier armor class bonus ,the Armour does not give any penalty at casting spells but it inflicts a +40 penalty to the dc of swim and Jump checks; each Round the caster receives a damage equal to the half of the armor Bonus minus the Constitution modifier; activating this ability takes a standard action, while deactivating it is a swift action ( the armor will automatically disappear after 1 hour after its creation). (Su): Once a day, The HellFire Destroyer can fuel his power by burning his own body, by reducing to a half his Constitution he can increase his Force by the same amount of reduced constitution for 1d10 rounds, after that, the Force returns to his normal value but It takes 10 minutes to regain 1 point of constitution. At 6th and 9th Level he can use this ability one more time a day. (Sp): At 4th Level a HellFire Destroyer can cause an explosion with the only power of his mind.As a standard action anything on which the HellFire Destroyer focuses explodes or is damaged by an explosion upon him if he does not pass a Fortitude check Dc: 15+ HellFire Destroyer level.The Burst deals 2d12 damages and inflicts 1d4 Fire damage each round, the burst also effects every creature in a radius of 9 feet from it. The ability can't be used for 1d4 rounds. (Su): At 4th level, the HellFire Destroyer can canalize the destructive fire retained in his soul into everything with his touch: All the Magic weapons the HellFire Destroyer wields gain the Flaming Burst effect (however it vanishes when the weapon is no more held by the Hellfire Destroyer). (Su): Once a day The HellFire Destroyer can Summon a small volcanic eruption.Being with his feet on the soil, the the ability takes 3 rounds during which the HellFire destroyer must pass 3 concentration checks (dc: 15), at the 4th Round, an Area with the diameter of 30 feet will erupt dealing 1d12xHellFire destroyer Level to whatever is inside the radius of the explosion ignoring saving throws and armour class, this ability is extremely useful to blow up walls, buildings, bridges and generally to kill large amount of enemies inside a small area. (Su): The HellFire Destroyer is no longer harmed by common fire and by absorbing the heat that surrounds him, instead of taking damage, he gains back an amount of lost HP equal to a half of the Fire damage he would take. (Su): The HellFire Destroyer becomes one with the flame he wields, being blessed by its power. At fifth level, he gains the Fire subtype. His unarmed attacks deal +1d8 fire damage, and attacks against him using unarmed strikes or natural weapons cause the attacker to take 1d4 fire damage. Also, any spell with the Fire descriptor has no caster level limit. If the HellFireDestroyer already has the Fire subtype, then he loses the Vulnerability to Cold. (Sp): Once per day, the HellFire Destroyer can create a 6 feet diameter HellFire Sphere that sourrounds him wherever he goes for 1d12 Rounds.Until he is inside the Globus he cannot cast any invocation spell. Whatever enters in contact with the sphere takes 2d12 damages and is set on fire, if an enemy enters inside the sphere get a -4 penalty to the Ac and all the save checks, taking 2d12 damages for each turn inside the sphere. At 8th level he is able to cast the HellFire globus twice a day. (Su): The HellFire Destroyer can exceed the spell per day limit of his spellcaster class, if he comes from a wizard class, he may use this ability to cast once more spells that he already prepared. Any spell casted through this ability will result him 1 damage and 1 Constitution Burn per spell level , the HellFire Destroyer will gain back 1 point of Constitution after 30 minutes or rest, spells such as Restoration are unable to cure or restore in any possible way Constitution points taken by this ability. He also loses the ability to cast spells with the Cold descriptor, and must surpass a concentration throw with DC: 25 if he wants to cast any spell while partially or totally submerged by water. (Ex): The HellFire Destroyer gains the ability to actually see heat as luminescence, this allows him to distinguish illusions and find living beings hidden in the darkness. (Su): The HellFire Destroyer's fire spells don't just do normal damage, they leave burns and pains on his enemies and their damage persists. At eighth level, anyone damaged by one of the HellFire Destroyer's spells that has the Fire descriptor that dealt damage takes half the damage dealt again at the start of their next turn. (Sp): the HellFire destroyer can cause an explosion at an altitude of 600 feet. The explosion will generate a pyroclastic rain, which will hit everything inside a range of 1d4x150 feet, for 2d6 rounds, dealing d12 damage ; it however allows a Reflex saving throw to halve the damage (Dc: 15+HellFire Destroyer level), if failed another saving throw on the Fortitude with the same DC will prevent the target to be set on fire; if failed the target will receive an extra 1d6 Fire damage per round.This ability cannot be used again before 1d8 rounds. (Su): The HellFire Destroyer is beyond mere fire; he becomes attuned to the manipulation of Hellfire, a much more devestating fire source that burns at the very soul, rather than just the body. At ninth level, the HellFire Destroyer can change any fire damage into Hellfire damage. Half the damage dealt is fire damage (that ignores the first 10 points of fire resistance) and the other half ignores fire resistance and immunity. (Su): The HellFire Destroyer is fully attuned to the source of Hellfire; the everburning heat that pulsates throughout all existence. He becomes a literal Scion of Fire. At tenth level, he is healed by fire damage and has no vulnerability to cold damage. His Fire Armor gains the Warm Shield version of Fire Shield as a continuous effect. Campaign Information Playing a HellFire Destroyer Combat: The HellFire destroyer possesses an high resistance which allows him to engage close quarter fights even without using spells, being a very versatile fighter, the HellFire Destroyer doesn't need to be protected or behind the rest of the group like other mages, instead he often takes the lead of an offensive action. Advancement: A HellFire Destroyer will advance into another spellcasting class; one that may allow it to have more command over his area of effect spells or increase his caster level to squeeze more power out of fire spells. The Archmage is useful because of its Master of Shaping and Spell Power abilities. Resources: The HellFire destroyer has a strict bond with the Fire Element, as it is the true source of his power he avoids being in cold or wet environments. The HellFire Destroyer in the World HellFire Destroyers bring the terror amongst the weaker, if not under control of a wise mind, such power is source of pain and sufferance for many.The gift of the HellFire is received by both forces of evil and good making people suspicious and afraid of such spellcasters. There are few many HellFire Destroyers on Earth and most of all prefer to live alone near , far away from other people. NPC Reactions: HellFire destroyers are a rare kind of mages, in many parts of the world they remain unknown to common people, but wherever the memory is still present, they are feared.Other spellcasters usually mistake them for highly expert pyromancers. HellFire Destroyer Lore Characters with ranks in Knowledge (Arcana) can research HellFire Destroyer to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. HellFire Destroyer in the Game Hellfire Destroyers are casters who have an unhealthy obsession with fire. They can be from anywhere; but they also, like Cryomancers, can be from the frozen wastelands, using their fires to keep people hot, rather than using the cold. But, ultimately, pyromania is just inherent in a lot of people who want to see things burn! Adaptation: Hellfire Destroyers may already exist; they are the blasters who love to set things alight, they want to watch the world burn, or they want to study the fires with delight. They are wherever mages are and they exist to blast. Sample Encounter: Bargstaan Drior is a Half-Orc HellFire Destroyer who is exterminating the Village of Haldenburg near the Volcano Onocnatu. EL 14: Bargstaan Drior, HellFire OverLord ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Prestige Class Category:Strong Spellcasting Category:Arcane Spellcasting